The Living Doll
by Moonchild Lady of Shadows
Summary: One moment playing an old crane machine was not suppose to impact his life like this. SasNaru IF THIS DOES GET UPDATED IT WILL BE A COMPLETE RE-WRITE and it is not high up on my list at the moment
1. The Machine

**The Living Doll**

OK I tried to fix this chapter but I realized that it is just an annoying chapter so I'm going to work hard on the other ones and would love any help people can offer.

Disclaimer: You think that if I owned Naruto little kids would be able to read it…yeah right.

Chapter One: The Machine

* * *

Sasuke sighed out of sheer boredom. Their was nothing left to do in this stupid town, their were no knew attraction. It was just another Saturday wasted doing nothing at the mall that hadn't changed in 10 months unless you count getting rid of the few entertaining places.

"Um…excuse me sir… you've been standing in front of our store for awhile now and the manager is getting kind of nerves so…. Um…I'm supposed to ask you to either buy something or leave." A girl stuttered from the store entrance.

Sasuke swiftly moved from his spot on the wall, causing the girl to shield her face in fear of getting hit. He looked back at her for an instant, taking in her fear, he hmphed and said "I'm out of here." He started to walk towards the arcaded as the girl collapsed were she stood.

When he arrived where the arcaded was he stood shocked for a moment. A new store was in place. 'Why hadn't I noticed this?' he wondered to himself as he went to find the manager of the new place.

"Excuse me but can you tell me what happened to old man Jiriaya's video game arcade?" he asked when he finally found someone. The guy was one of the weirdest persons he had ever seen. He had some weird kind of face make-up on, a strange cat hat, and a jumper outfit. 'Guess he didn't want to be your average goth…'

"Huh? Oh you mean that this was an arcade. That would explain a lot…" the man called Kankurou muttered to himself. "Sorry but that place was close down around the 3rd of last month. Oh, but their was this one game left if you want to play it you can, you know just for memories…" he dragged on as he led Sasuke to the back were only employees were supposed to go. "All right here it is."

"…You have got to be kidding…" He stood staring at one of those stupid doll grabbing games with the claw. (AN: I forgot what they were called)

"Go for it kid. I have to go back up front before I get yelled at." He said as he threw a coin a Sasuke and turned to walk out.

'Oh well, might as well.' He thought to himself as he walked over to the machine and looked around inside of it. 'That's strange, I've never seen this one before.' Oh course he had never really been into these kinds of games preferring the one person shooter games when ever he came in. For some strange reason their was one particular stuffed doll that seemed to call out to him. It had spiky felt blonde hair with goggles, a orange t-shirt that covered it like a dress, it had claw marks on it face that seemed very strange for a doll, and the painted on alluring blue eyes that seemed to drawl him in. 'I'm gonna get that one.'

'All right here we go.' he thought as he put the coin in the slot and moved the controller till the claw got right above the doll and dropped the claw it hooked around the doll looking as if it would grab it by the arm before it slipped off.

"What." He stated in a shocked angry voice as he watched as the claw move to the slot and dropped nothingness. (AN: Doesn't it piss you off when that happens and then it's like its mocking you by going through the steps anyway. "Wow, look what you got. That's right nothing!") He began to rummage through his pockets, searching for any spare change he might have. Finally he found a coin but if he didn't get it this time he'd have to ask the guy up front to break a dollar. He went through the steps again till he got the claw right above the doll again dropping it and watched as it grabbed it around the neck, tugging at it as if it were stuck, then it pulled the doll out and started to move towards the slot before the doll dropped… still in the machine.

Sasuke had a feeling he'd develop a twitch by the time he got the doll. He thought on this as he walked up to the front till he stood in front of the Kankurou guy and asked in a monotone voice "can you break a five."

He stood their a little shocked before he said "Sure." He took the five and paused right above the cash register and turned to Sasuke with a grin. "Quarters, right?" Sasuke blushed a little before nodding. When Kankurou handed him the quarters he bolted for the machine.

'I'm going to get it this time.' He thought to himself as he positioned the claw right above the doll again and dropped it but then the claw clamped up in midair. 'Yep here comes the twitching. Damn machine, when I get that doll I'm going to kill you.' He thought as he bought out another coin. Once again going through the steps moving the claw above the doll glaring at it the whole time, just daring the machine to do something, as he pushed the button to drop the claw. The claw clamped around the dolls torso, picking it up, and moved it to above the slot and dropped the doll in.

"Yes" he shouted happily to himself as he bent over to pick the doll out of the slot. He still had his grin on his face as he stared at the doll in his hand. Then it hit him. "What the hell am I going to do with a doll?" he asked himself in a dumb founded voice. He walked to the front of the store in a daze when suddenly Kankurou stopped him.

"Here I'll put that in a bag for you so you don't look like some freak carrying a dolly" he said trying to hide a grin as he took the doll and put it in a store bag.

As soon as he got the bag he left the store and had directly for the nearest exit, still in a bit off a daze. He was lucky enough to arrive at the bus stop at the exact moment the bus did. People were staring at him the entire ride home but he didn't pay any attention to them. He began to think about what had happened at the store while sitting on the bus. 'What the hell came over me?' he thought as he stared out his window when it suddenly occurred to him that it was almost his stop.

(AN: Buses bore me so this may seemed rushed but its mainly because I hate riding in buses so I get in a daze and time flies by quickly, which is the effect I'm going for but its not working to well.)

After Sasuke got off the bus he began to walk the short two and a ½ blocks to his house. He began to rummage through his pockets, which were weighed down by quarters, for his keys to his house. As he was about to insert the key into the lock the door suddenly was thrown open by none other than his older brother.

"…Itachi? I thought you were still at collage." Sasuke stated in a stocked voice.

"…"

"What." Sasuke asked in an angered voice after a couple of seconds of his brother staring at him like he was the freak.

"Why do you have a shopping bag from a sex store?"

"…" Sasuke took a quick look at the bag he was carrying for the first time, since he had been too lost in his mind about his reaction to the doll earlier, and found that on the bag was the name of the store and a short sentence describing what the store sold. '…That would explain all the funny looks I've been getting…' He look up to see Itachi with one eyebrow up looking at him quizzically, making him blush as he realized what the bag implied.

"So what did my little brother buy?" He asked in a mocking tone as a slight smirk appeared.

A studded look crossed over Sasuke's face as Itachi went to grab the bag. He jerked the bag out of Itachi's grasp as he shouted, "None of your fucking business."

'I'd rather him think I was a pervert than him find out that he had gotten a doll…'Sasuke thought as he quickly went to his room and slammed the door behind him, locking it to make sure no one would come in to bug him. After he made sure no was around he once again turned his attention to the bag in his hand. He took the doll out of the offensive bag, quickly throwing the item away, and fully examining the doll since he got it out of the machine. He noticed their was a tag on it and began to read it.

**Treat them with care, never let them fall into despair, and they will always be their.**

**Forever Buddies**

**Name:** **Uzumaki Naruto**

**Age: 13**

**Color: Orange**

**Food: Raman**

**Animal: Fox**

**Personality: Cheerful, Easily Angered, And Native**

"You have got to be kidding…" he mumbled to himself before he threw it onto the table besides his bed. He sighed as he rummaged through his clothes till he found some dark blue pajama pants, which he quickly changed into, turned off the lights, and went to bed.

He slept rather peacefully that night, considering that Itachi was in the house, in fact it was the best he had slept in three years. The whole time unaware of what was happening…

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

Sasuke awoke to the sound of birds as the sun shown into the room. He grunted and turned away from the sun and came in contact with a partially large pillow. 'I didn't think I had a pillow this big' he thought as he threw his arms around the pillow, which was when he found out the pillow was breathing.

His eyes shot open quick as he bolted out of the bed pulling the covers with him. He stared at the form in the bed for a second. It was a boy, about his age, with spiky blonde hair and a pair of goggles on his head wearing nothing but a baggy orange shirt. 'He seems familiar but were would I have meet him before?'

The boy, now awoken from his slumber, turned to Sasuke rubbing his eye with one hand like a cat as if he is trying to wake up. "Good morning." He said in a sleepy adorable voice before he yawned and stretched, causing Sasuke to blush and twitch at his nonchalance.

* * *

I know how lame the 'Forever Buddies' name was but I went brain dead…The funny thing about this all is that the reason I  
got the idea for this story was when my friends tried to get an Eddy Monster doll out of one of those machines and failed  
many times till my friend Madwren came and got it on her first try. Then she went and tried to get this doll that they said  
looked like me (which pissed me off) and the machine decided to be evil (ok maybe I was wishing for it to happen) just like the one I made in the story.


	2. First Kiss

**The Living Doll**

OK edit it slightly as in took out my annoying author notes and tried to get Itachi and Sasuke more in charter through subtle changes. Any assistant is much appreciated.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto…I probable wouldn't like the series…

Chapter 2: First Kiss

* * *

**Last Time**

_The boy, now awoken from his slumber, turned to Sasuke rubbing his eye with one hand like a cat as if he is trying to wake up. "Good morning." He said in a sleepy adorable voice before he yawned and stretched, causing Sasuke to blush and twitch at his nonchalance._

The boy mumbled something to himself before he looked up at Sasuke again. He tilted his head to the side close his eyes as a huge grin spread across his face as he asked, "Hi, My names Naruto! What's yours?"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Sasuke shouted as he pointed at the strange boy, his cold exterior forgotten from the shock of waking to finding a complete stranger in his bed. (AN: Theirs my excuse for him being out of charter.)

"…I just told you I'm Naruto." The blonde hair boy stated in a confused voice.

"How did you even get in here?" Sasuke asked in a slightly softer voice, still loud though, giving up on getting a straight answer for the first question. 'Wait a second…I've heard that name before…but where?'

"What are you talking about? You brought me here…" Naruto stated, more confused than ever, an adorable childlike expression of confusion crossed his face.

That when it hit him, '…That doll.' He looked around the room and sure enough it was no where to be seen. "Like my life wasn't screwed up enough as it was…" he mumbled to himself as he put his hand to his forehead as he felt the headache coming on. 'How the hell can that even happen??'

"What was that" asked Naruto who had gotten up from the bed and was an inch way from Sasuke's face.

Sasuke almost blushed at the closeness of the boy, but instead pushed him harshly away as he muttered out a, "It was nothing." He shook his head and moved back to his bed lying down pulling the covers over himself.

"Um… what are you doing?" Naruto asked as he moved to stand over Sasuke.

"I'm going back to bed. It's obvious that I'm having some screwed up dream because of the combination of the arcade closing and Itachi coming home." Sasuke said as he closed his eyes again.

'What a weirdo…' Naruto thought as he stared at the strange boy for awhile. When it became obvious that he wasn't going to get up any time soon he jumped onto the bed, sat on Sasuke's stomach, and pinched his cheek.

Sasuke bolted up about to yell at him but forgot how close the boy was, and their lips locked instead, leaving both boys to have shocked expressions as they quickly separated. Sasuke rubbed his hand across his lips with a disgusted look on his face as Naruto as making gagging noise like a little kid who just ate something disgusting.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Itachi decided to step in at the perfect moment and judging by his superior smirk Sasuke knew he had seen the accidental kiss.

'Great…what else can possibly happen today…?'

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you are a doll out of an old machine…" Itachi paused and gave Naruto a funny look as Naruto nodded. "… and Sasuke brought you home from this machine…" Itachi paused again as he turned and grinned at his brother as Sasuke decided to ignore them both in anger and eat his cereal. "…and during the night you turned into a human but you got cold and decided to get in the bed with Sasuke and cuddle for warmth." Itachi finished with a perverted gleam in his eyes but Naruto, beginning the native fool he is, just nodded happily.

"All right, if you two are done I'm going to head off to school." Sasuke stated as he slammed his hands onto to the table to get their attention. He grabbed his bowl throwing it carelessly into the sink, grabbed his book bag and headed towards the door, the whole time having Naruto tail him.

"Sasuke what's school? Can I go too?" Naruto said with a whimsical look on his face at the idea of an adventure, just as Sasuke was about to open the door.

"No, you are staying here, so stop fallowing me!" Sasuke shouted as he slammed the door on Naruto's face.

"Sasuke's a meany…" Naruto pouted as he kicked the door before leaning against it to slide down to the floor.

"Do you want to go to school that badly…?" Itachi questioned from his spot at the table, shocking Naruto for he forgot the man was even in the room.

"…Yeah." Naruto said still pouting.

"Well I suppose I could help you… but you'll have to do something for me in return." Itachi offered with a mysterious gleam in his eyes.

Naruto eyes brightened visibly as he nodded his agreement.

* * *

Yeah I'm just gonna leave it there. And updates are going to be a bit slower because now I can only get on the computer at 5 in the morning for an hour at the most. I had this story written out till this chapter and one fourth of the third one because I honestly didn't think I'd get further than that… but if you guys are nice and review I'm sure I'll get though the next chap. I'll promise the next one will be much longer than this one. Oh and ideas and criticism are more than welcome! Thank you very much for your reviews wither they were long and helpful or short and sweet I love them all so much!!


	3. Chapter 3

Well I'm back. I'm actually really happy right now because when ever I write a story no matter wither it was a fan fiction or an original story I've always stopped at chapter 2. It was kind of a problem because I'd either get bored with the story line or I'd just get an idea for the ending and write it down and then in my mind I was done, hopefully I won't do that with this one. Oh and the reason Itachi and Sasuke took the news about Naruto so well is because… well their Uchiha and they do not express those emotions. A lot of you actual wanted me to have Naruto cross-dress to get in the school but I just can't do that…I just can't deprive Sasuke of sharing the PE locker room with Naruto. Oh and BewareofTornado thanks for the offer to be my beta but I'm not for sure what a beta is … Oh and sorry about all the AN's I promise not to do that anymore but the only reason I do it to begin with is because I lack self-confidence. Growing up in a small town and if you don't have a certain last name you all but invisible to everyone.

Disclaimer: … honestly the yaoi in the story would be much more noticeable than watered down version that is the book if I owned this series.

Chapter 3: Average Day

**Last Time**

"Do you want to go to school that badly…?" Itachi questioned from his spot at the table, shocking Naruto for he forgot the man was even in the room.

"…Yeah." Naruto said still pouting.

"Well I suppose I could help you… but you'll have to do something for me in return." Itachi offered with a mysterious gleam in his eyes.

Naruto eyes brightened visibly as he nodded his agreement.

"Well we better get you ready then!" Itachi stated with a sly smile as he took Naruto by the shoulders and led him back towards the Sasuke's room. As soon as they entered the room Itachi went over to a set of doors on the left side of the room Naruto had not noticed and opened them to reveal the closet. Their was surprising little cloths in their, a few uniforms which were the standard navy blue button up suit out fit, (AN: Like the ones from Kyo Kara Maoh!) and maybe five t-shirts and three blue jeans.

Ignoring the other clothes, Itachi grabbed one of the uniforms. "Here try this on so I can see what kind of adjustments need to be made. Take it while I go make a few phone calls. I'll be back in a minute." He said as he pushed the clothes into Naruto's arms and walked out of the room, not noticing the utterly clueless look on Naruto's face.

Naruto looked slowly down at the cloth in his arms, feeling the silky material before something caught his eye.

"What are the shiny gold things for?"

**At School**

Sitting in the third row closest to the window Sasuke sat, thinking. 'Maybe I went to hard on him…I mean living him with Itachi…' Sasuke sighed pointy ignoring the people walking in as a few people, mostly girls, surrounded him, trying to start a conversion. 'I'm just…so confused at what the hells going on.'

"Sasuke-sama I was wondering…" a pink haired girl paused as she blushed, trying to find the courage to talk to the great Sasuke.

Before she could continue though Sasuke gave her one of his darkest glares, causing her to be frightened but wanting to swoon at the same time. She quickly backed down as she went to as did many others around his desk did to. A couple of minutes later, when the teacher walked in, the rest of them quickly found their seats as to not get yelled at by the strict teacher.

'It's going to be a long day…'

"Alright can do…yeah…alright so tomorrow it is…right thank you again." Itachi mumbled through the phone conversation, using the fake phone voice of course, and then he hung up the phone and walked down the hall wall and knocked on the door. "Naruto, how you doing in their?"

"…Help" He heard the muffled whine through the door and quickly jerked the door open.

He eminently regrets doing so when his sight fell on the blond boy. Naruto was standing their with the top of the uniform on with out it being buttoned his same white t-shirt; he was also no longer wearing his goggles. The thing that got Itachi was not his state of undress but the look on the blonde's face; he was standing with his arms up in the air as the sleeves, which were way too big, folded over and frustrated tears rolled down his face.

He suddenly turned those big blue eyes towards Itachi and his breath caught in his throat and he gazed in to their depths. "Itachiii! How am I supposed to wear this and what the heck are those other things you gave me." He stated in the most whinny voice Itachi had possibly ever heard as he pointed towards the pants of the uniform that was on the bed.

'…Alright, utterly adorable to the point it should be a crime but the most annoying creature I have ever met.' Itachi thought as he concentrated on making sure his eye didn't start to twitch. "Fine I'll help. I honestly didn't think you were this stupid…"

"I'm not stupid!"

** After school**

Sasuke looked at he front door with dread, not really ready to go in and face the fact that his brother was home and well… that Naruto even existed…He had finished mental preparing himself and was about to turn the knob when the blare of a car horn cut him off. 'What the hell.'

"Sasuke!" the blond boy shouted as he jumped from the open car door.

His eye briefly twitching as he saw what the boy wore. "Why the hell are you wearing my cloths?"

"Well, we couldn't have gone to the mall with him wearing that shirt and nothing else now could we." Itachi stated in a sweet voice as he brought bags out of the car. "But if it makes you fell better he not wearing your boxers." he stated in a suggesting tone as he raised his eyebrows.

"Ok, Naruto why don't you go put on your new cloths before Sasuke has a conniption fit." Itachi said as he gave Naruto a gentle push through the door and past a shocked Sasuke.

After five minutes of him standing their like that Itachi closed the door on him.

He stood their for another ten minutes with one word going through out his head…Commando?

"Sasuke, please open the door." Naruto whined into the door. Sasuke had realized where he had been planning on sleeping about an hour ago and had promptly ran to his bed and locked the door.

The only response Naruto got was a muffled "sleep on the couch" and Sasuke turning his music up louder.

"Naruto? What are you doing in the hallway?" Itachi suddenly asked as he walked out of the bathroom wearing only a towel, surrounded in steam, hair down and wet.

"Itachi! Sasuke locked me out of the room and won't let me in." He whined as tears welled up in his eyes.

"That's all right Naruto you can sleep with me!"

Not two seconds after the words left his lips and the door to Sasuke's room a throw open. He grabbed Naruto in a head lock and dragged him back into the room with a shout directed at Itachi as he slammed the door in his face.

After a few seconds of staring at the door Itachi's face twitched into a grin as he fought off laughter. He walked down the hallway still shaking his head in controlled amusement.

Next Chapter I promise that Naruto will be off to school I just didn't want it to seem unrealistic and him popping up in class without the proper papers filled out…I have problems. Plus today our school just started up again but we're moved over to the new building, yeah in the middle of the year pretty stupid huh, so I can make Naruto being in the new environment of the school more realistic! Oh and everyone has heard the fake phone voice before and anyone notice how no one says good-bye any more? I'm serious they just hang up the phone and your talking to the tone dial for another fifteen minutes before you realize it. And everyone seems to think that Itachi is going to be very perverted… Let's leave it at that. Shifty Eyes Sorry the wait was so long and the chapter so short. I'll try my best, wish me luck, and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Living Doll**

Sorry theirs so little but I'm grounded from the computer and had to type this in secret… I'll try to get the next chap. out as soon as possible! Now on to the story!

Disclaimer: This is just an excuse to be sarcastic after awhile…

Chapter 4: New Friend

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was the comforting warmth that surrounded him, the second was that him whole body seemed to be paralyzed. He opened his eyes to see why he couldn't move.

Laying half on top of him and half besides him was the snoring blond boy that seemed to be the cause of all his headaches lately. 'Didn't I tell him to sleep on the floor…' he thought as he tried to slip out from under him without waking the boy, why he even cared if the boy woke up was beyond him. Just as he thought he made it out Naruto twitched and clamped his hands on to Sasuke pajama shirt as he nuzzled his face into his chest. Sasuke fought off a nose bleed as he hit Naruto on the side of the head and face first on to the ground. Itachi with his perfect time opened the door at the exact moment Naruto landed on the floor.

"Itachi! Sasuke's picking on me!" Naruto whined with tears in his eyes as he ran into Itachi's arm, Sasuke was ready to kill them both.

"GET THE HELL OUT MY ROOM! BOTH OF YOU!" he shouted as he jumped up from his bed and pushed them out of the door and once again slammed it in their faces.

Naruto was still sniffling when he looked up Itachi. "Sasuke's not a morning person, is he?"

Sasuke was giving Itachi a death glare across the table as he munched on toast, Itachi just ginned into his coffee, all the while Naruto, blissfully idiotic, was making a smiley with his breakfast of eggs and bacon.

"Looky what I made Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned his head to glance at the blond; unfortunately Sasuke was incapable of multitasking and ended up glaring at him, who once again teared up and looked down at his plate. After a moment he switched the bacon upside down turning it into a sad face. At that sight Sasuke felt a little guilty but quickly masked his emotions before his brother could see.

"I'm heading out now." was all he said as he walked towards the door.

"Wait a second don't I…" Naruto was quickly cut off as Itachi covered his mouth.

"What was that?" Sasuke vaguely interested, that and he didn't trust Itachi alone with Naruto. 'Maybe I should stay home today, after all Itachi does have a reputation…'

"Nothing, now you'd better hurry up or you'll be late." He said with an obvious fake smile as he glared down at the blond, making sure he didn't talk.

"Whatever." he said as he swung the door shut behind him.

"But you said I could go too. You're a lair." Naruto stated in his whiny voice as he stared down at his feet, still mad at the older boy.

"Naruto Naruto, tsk tsk, what am I going to do with you? Don't you understand? I wanted it to be a surprise for Sasuke, therefore I had to stop you from talking." Itachi stated in his usual 'I'm superior to you' voice. "Now come on I hid your uniform in my room so he wouldn't notice. We have to be quick or he'll know what's going on." Itachi was then pushing him towards his room.

Sasuke stared coldly at the girl who had dragged him out of the classroom. She was currently blush a bright red and staring at her feet.

"…Sasuke… theirs something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time." she said as she looked up at him, slightly wincing at the cold look she was given but continued none the less. "…I…love you…I think I have for a long time…"

He stood staring at their for a couple of seconds before he turned his back to her and started towards the classroom.

"…Wait!" she said not really wanting him to go.

"Sorry. I'm not interested." Sasuke said in his usual monotone voice, not even looking back at the girl once, as he stepped through the door.

The pink haired girl stared at where he had been a couple seconds ago numbly before all the information made its way through her head and she turned and ran down the hallway in tears.

Everything went by in a blur as she ran down the hall ways, her only thought was to escape the pain and hurt of rejection. Her escaped end right as she got to the entrance of the school and ran into a person. She stumbled and almost fell when two thin arms caught her around her waist. She looked up at her savor and straight into the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

"Are you alright." as the blonde haired boy as he looked nervously down at the stunned girl, afraid that if he let her go she would just faint. Then he noticed the silent tears streaming from her eyes. 'On no I must have done something to upset her.' "Hai! I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry!" he said as he let her go, think that was the reason she was cry, and bowed his head.

She touched her cheek as if just then remembering she had been crying. She then smiled down at the boy. 'I've never meet someone this polite…Not even Sasuke acts like this.' she thought as she taped him on the shoulder to get his attention. He looked up faintly startled by the smiling face of the once crying girl. "I'm alright, and you weren't the one who caused me to cry."

Naruto stared at the girl. 'People are weird now a days…'

She studied him for a couple of seconds before she spoke again. "You new here, right." he slowly nodded, very confused at the sudden change. "I new I'd never seen you before." a shrill ringing pierced the air, cutting off their conversation. "Oh no, that was the tardy bell… Well do you need help finding the office?"

"Huh?"

"Well you have to go and get your schedule and since I'm late I to class I have to sign in. So we might as well go together." She finished with a smile as she grabbed his hand and dragged him behind him.

'Wow, she changes really fast! I'm confused! Is she happy or sad?' He thought to himself as he was dragged down hall after hall.

She stopped without warning and this time he ran into her. He stumbled backwards mumbling an apology as he looked at the smiling girl again. "We're here. I have to sign in. You just need to go through those doors right there." She said as she walked over to the paper on the long desk with maybe three people there. He walked over to the door and hesitantly, after staring at the knob a little frightened, he opened the door and walked in.

To say the room was bare would be an understatement. Their were two filing cabinets, a desk, and a lone computer. Their was nothing person about the room, even the walls were white, and their wasn't even any pictures of family on the desk. Behind the desk was a very plain looking old man with many wrinkles who was plainly dressed. Naruto's first and lasting impression was that this was going to be a very dull person.

"Ahh, Uzumaki Naruto, I presume?" Naruto nodded.

(AN: Ok, like I pointed out he's boring so let's just skip that part, if for nothing else other than my lazy nature.)

Naruto walked out of the room slightly less confused but more tired than ever. He stared at his schedule, trying to make sense out of it, and looked up. He stumbled back a bit when he found that he almost ran into the pink haired girl for the third time that day… even though the first time was not his fault. "Hey! What are you still doing here? I thought you had to get to class?"

"Oh well, I asked if I could show you around so I could get out of a detention for being late. That your schedule? Let me see." She said in a rush and the next thing Naruto new his paper was taken from his hands. 'When did that happen?'

"Oh, you have business math first hour. I'll show you were it is but you should find someone to help with your next class." She said as she once again grabbed him by the hand and stated to drag him in the general direction of the class.

They stopped in front of the door marked C108. "Well, this is it. See ya around…" she pause. "Oh, I completely forgot! My names Sakura. May I ask what yours is?" She said as she stuck her hand in front of her.

A fox like grin spread across his as he took her hand. "It's Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Sakura felt his happiness was contagious as she felt herself smiling once again in his presence. She still felt like shit over Sasuke's rejection but she felt like maybe having Naruto as a friend might help. "Well Naruto I'll see you in Geography, we have the class together! And if you need a seat at lunch just look for me!" she said with a wink as she ran off to her class, afraid of missing anymore information.

Naruto once again stared at the door knob. 'No one told me their would be so much to do at school. Oh well, its better than staying at home and playing cards with Itachi…he's just not that good at them…' he sighed as he opened the door.

Don't hurt me! This is **not** going to be a NarutoXSakura they might be friends but nothing more. I wanted him to make friends and get a ton of people attached to him for reasons that will be reveled in future chapters. And besides I just love finding any reason to get Sasuke jealous! I'll try to type more and try not to get grounded again… Till next time, see ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah I'm ungrounded! Had to go though hell though… Basically it involved cleaning out the garage, doing all the dishes, and the laundry…I could have probably gotten out of half of it but I started singing Cinderella, which promptly pissed everyone off. Well next chapter out as fast as I could, so be happy! OMG I have the Naruto jacket! I'm so happy! Unfortunately I also have found out that no one at me school wears vibrant orange, so I sick out so bad…and people pop out of nowhere. And Sir Cupcake came over and we went to the mall! That's why I'm making this chap. longer; I stop thinking about these things when company comes over. (FYI Sir Cupcake is a girl…I'm putting this here because she just so happens to be a violent girl…)

Disclaimer: This is like the nutritional value table on the back of a Little Debbie's snack cake box, no one reads it! But to the few that do here, "I don't own Naruto!"

Chapter 5:

* * *

"Um, Hello?" Naruto said shyly as he opened the door to a full class in the middle of a lecture.

The teacher was a middle aged man with dark sunglasses that gleamed. Naruto could feel the eyes glaring at him through the glasses.

"Uzumaki, I know it's your first day but could you at least be on time." the man said with pure venom in his voice. "Now please take your seat before you waste anymore class time."

"Ah, Sorry." Naruto said with a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his head before he looked around the room confused. He then realized that the room was so full that their was only one spot let for him to sit at. He quickly walked back to the spot, before he disrupted the class farther. All eyes were on him as he walked.

As he took his seat he looked over to the girl that was staring at him. She had midnight black hair cut short and the clearest most uniquely colored eyes he had ever seen, for they had no color. They were staring at each other only for a few minutes but the girl already had a faint blush on her cheeks. "Hi, I'm Naruto. What's your name?"

(AN: Ok I know I'm introducing a lot of female charters but girls are fun to write because they tend to be more emotional and plus I've been write nothing but guy charters!)

The girl blush a dark red before she turned and stared at her paper on the desk and twisted her fingers. She looked about ready to say something when the teacher interrupted, "Uzumaki, I thought I told you to keep it down!"

"I was whispering you crazy teacher!"

And the arguing between teacher and student continued for the rest of the hour until the bell finally ended it. In that amount of time though Naruto had managed to get two after school detentions and one Saturday.

Naruto was about to get up and leave when he heard a whisper from beside him. "Huh?"

"…I said my name is Hinata…" the girl said blushing perhaps more than when Naruto first asked.

Naruto blinked before his mind comprehended and a familiar smile spread across his, "It's nice to meet you Hinata! Hey, before I forget, do you know which way the health room is?" he asked straight out of the blue.

"Its room A210 you have to go up the stairs and to the right from their you can just look for the numbers." a rude voice interrupted. When Naruto turned around a boy with short messy brown hair and weird red face paint on. He was glaring at Naruto with all his might. He then turned to Hinata and places a hand on her shoulder steering her towards the door as he said, "Come on. We'll be late for foods."

The boy gave one last glare as Hinata waved low so he wouldn't notice and they went out the door. 'Well looks like I just interfered with a crush, opps.' Naruto thought as he rubbed his head. 'Now were did he say to go?'

(Ok jump in scene…what…I'm lazy…at least I'm warning you…)

'I'm completely and utterly lost…' Naruto thought as he glanced down at his feet. It had taken him awhile to even find the stairs but had promptly gotten lost after that. He was still rushing when he collided with someone who was equally rushed. The person's books flew onto the hallway floors. Out of politeness Naruto murmured a 'sorry' as he started to help pick up.

"Oh no, I'm going to late for Health!" a sweet feminine voice said in a worried tone.

Naruto looked up from picking up the papers towards the voice as soon as he heard the voice say 'health'. He looked up at the girl to find his breath taken away by the large brown eyes on a slender face haloed in long brown hair. The person looked at him questionably, causing Naruto blush from being caught staring. He was about to say something when he notice the uniform.

"Why are you wearing the boy's uniform?"

The person looked amused and about to laugh, "I am a boy."

The boy smiled as Naruto got lost in thought, 'Wow the world is full of weird things…' Then it hit him. "Hey you said something about health, right?"

One of the boy's eyebrows quirked up at the sudden change in topic. "Yes, I did and now I'm going to be late."

"Um, that's my next class but I couldn't find the room. Would you mind helping me?"

"Why not, I'm headed their anyway." The boy said as he pick up his binder and started walking with the little blond boy trotting besides his like an overactive poodle.

Class A210 was down a practically hidden hallway at the very end marked by faded numbers on a worn door. 'That bastard, He knew it would be imposable for me to find!' Naruto fumed as the other boy opened the door. Naruto hurried in after him.

"Hey Haku, Your twelve minutes late and you still bet Kakashi-sempai." a boy with a spiked up pony tailed and both ears pierced said with a dull look in his eyes. Glancing over at the boy he was talking to he noticed the little lost puppy he brought with him. "What's with the midget?"

Naruto blinked in a daze at the out of control class before he looked back at the boy speaking to him. Then he realized that the other had insulted him and all hell broke lose. "WHAT HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME, THE GREAT NARUTO UZUMAKI!" He shouted as he pointed his finger three inches away from the others face and breathing heavily.

"Whatever, just keep it down, I'm trying to sleep." the boy said lazily as he tilted his chair back and closed his eyes. Haku had to restrain the shorter boy from strangling the boy.

"Naruto, would you please clam down. Shikamaru is always like that to everyone." the brown hair boy said soothingly as he held the other back.

Naruto froze like a deer in front of head lights as he jumped out of Haku's grip and turned to face the boy. He had the look of a scared rabbit. "How did you know my name?" He asked while staring wide eyed at Haku.

Haku nearly fell over from the stupidity of the question. "You idiot! You just screamed your name so loud that people in Hong Kong probably know you name."

"oh yeah…" the blond said with sincerity as he put his finger on his lips as if just realizing what he did and trying to come to a conclusion.

"Good morning class! I had to help an old lady find her cat so…" a voice boomed but was quickly cut off by the majority of the class shouting liar and other such insults, the spiky brown haired boy still slept as if this was normal. "Alright today class…" this time he was cut off by the sound of the bell. "… I guess today we're going to exit the class room." he stated dully as everyone stampeded pass him and out the door, all that is but Naruto and the sleeping boy.

"Hey…hey…hey wake up." Naruto whined as he poked the boy.

Suddenly his finger was grabbed by another's hand, "anyone ever tell you how annoying you are?"

"Yep!"

* * *

Sorry to everyone who wanted Sasuke in his first hour class but that is way to over used in my opinion and highly unlikely to happen. Trust me I have a ton of friends (by my standards) and only three of my eight classes I have with anyone I even know. And I would absolutely hate to have that health class because having Haku in the class and then Kakashi for a teacher would be hell, don't get me wrong I love Haku but Kakashi is a pirate…Oh, and I won't quit writing this because of two things, 1 so many people would hunt me down and kill me or force me to continue the story whichever and 2 this is really just practice for when I write my book. And I know a lot of writers put up thanks to all their reviews but I type mine on one computer then post them on different one and it would take me longer to get the story out, which I think may tick a few people off, so I don't. Sorry to those who would like me to but I just can't. So thanks to everyone who reviewed and sorry I can't thank you personally.

Oh and you all are going to be mad at me but this chap. was actually done about three days ago...I just forgot about it...sorry. Till next time! AND PLEASE REVEIW!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the short chapters. I'm trying to get better but I've been depressed because right after I posted the last chap. my dad sent the cow I've been feeding for a whole year that had become like a pet to me to the slaughter house…then tried to make a joke about it! But then my friend got me a Gaara and Kakashi cosplay outfits!

Disclaimer: I'm not putting anything sarcastic here this time because I found out through your comments that some of you really do read my random comments that I put up here while typing the story to stop from getting writers block…so I don't own Naruto…god damn it I started rambling again!

Chapter 6: Curiosity

* * *

"You are so lucky that your class is right next to my locker or you would be shit out of luck. You're already troublesome enough as it is." Shikamaru stated in a dull tone hoping to get rid of the blond nuisance that had attached itself to him with the threat of him fallowing him around for the rest of the day. "Alright your class is right their. Now leave me the hell alone for the rest of my life."

"I'm not making any promises…Thanks for showing me how to get here, even if I did have to kind of black mail you to." Naruto said as he skipped happily into his next class. Shikamaru happily embraced the silence that fallowed, that was until a loud shout, "I'll see you around alright!" and with that the blond once again disappeared from sight.

'Didn't I just basically tell him I never wanted to see him again?" Shikamaru thought as his left eye began to twitch. "How troublesome…" he murmured to the air as he rummaged through his locker before finally locating the item he needed and walked at his normal pace to his next class.

* * *

Sasuke paused in the hallway turning his head in the direction he thought he heard the voice coming from.

"Hey, what's the matter with you? Why'd you stop walking?" the long haired boy with clear eyes asked his somewhat friend.

'Damn, I'm out of it. I guess I just can't get my mind off thinking that Itachi and Naruto are plotting against Me.' he thought while shaking his head, trying to clear his thoughts away from his paranoid thinking process. "It's nothing I just thought I heard Naruto." he said without really thinking and realized too late the power those few words held.

"Who's Naruto?" the other asked in a sly tone while Sasuke winced at the expected question, once again realizing his mistake all too late again. "Ah, I see. How cute Sasuke has a girl friend…" the other paused a second to think and to enjoy the other's miseries. "Wait a second. Isn't Naruto a boy's name?"

Sasuke had begun to storm down the hall again when those words left his friends mouth. As soon as he heard them though, he turned around and glared, "Neji, enough. We're going to be late for trigonometry." and with that he turned leaving his friend standing.

'Hum, this Naruto must be really interesting if Sasuke getting all hot and bothered over one little comment. Seems like things are going to get interesting around here…' he thought as he moved quickly to catch up to his friend.

* * *

'I'm so bored who is this person anyway… And why is he looking at me…' thought as he lowered his head to the desk in hope of stopping the intense glare. It didn't work… "What is your problem? Why are you staring at me?" Naruto shouted as he glared at the other boy.

The other merely blinked as he continued to stare. He had jade green eyes and flaming red hair. He had no eyebrows and some strange tattooed. His uniform looked like it only met the minimal of requirements with its torn edges not to mention the black choker with spikes. 'Why the hell did I decided to sit here?' Naruto briefly looked around the room. 'Oh right, their was no other place to sit…'

"Alright class it seems that we have a new student today. Why don't you stand up and introduce yourself." the young chestnut haired teacher stated while glance back at the blond haired boy with a kind smile on his face, making it impossible for Naruto to tell the teacher to go fuck himself.

He stood up with a huff, "My name is Uzamaki Naruto, it's nice to meet you all." he said with his head bowed, which caused him to miss the look of pure shock that crossed the strange redhead's face.

* * *

"Come on, just tell me who Naruto is?" Neji pestered as they ignored their trig teacher.

"Will you just cut it out. You wouldn't even know him anyway." Sasuke said stubbornly as he stared at the equations that were being put up on the board.

"So it's a guy though." Neji stated innocently enough, even though he was trying to hold back a laugh as he saw his friend flinch. 'He's letting his mask slip a lot today…I just have to meet this Naruto person.'

"Wait…did you guys say Naruto?" a dull voice asked from the desk behind Neji's.

Sasuke looked back slightly curious as to why the lazy genius would bother speaking, let alone ask about Naruto.

"Yeah, what you know him or something?" Neji said looking back at him, hoping that he would contain more information than his friend who refused to talk. Sasuke huffed, 'Like he had any way of knowing Naruto.'

"I think that's the name of the new guy that was just in my health class. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and weird whisker like marks on his face. He was also one of the most annoying person I have ever met, he honestly never shut up. Does the Naruto you know sound anything like that?" he stared at the Uchiha hoping for some answers to some of his questions.

'That's impossible. There is no way their could be someone who sounds so much like my Naruto but Naruto himself. But he's at home with Itachi…Damnit Itachi!' the whole time Sasuke was thinking Neji was watching his expressions, 'Now I really want to meet him.'

Sasuke suddenly stood up and made a run for the door but that's were his trig teacher drew the line, talking he could take but trying to skip out of the room was pushing him too far. "Uchiha you best find your way right back to your chair this instant!" Mr.Asuma yelled at him causing Sasuke to think clearly and like a zombie walk back to his chair sitting their before he turned around again.

"Do you know what class he has this hour?" His voice was cold and serious, Neji and Shikamaru both flinched in fear.

"It's English with Iruka, he asked me to show him were it was at." Shikamaru said really regretting that his curiosity had for once gotten the better of him. 'I'm never getting involved in a conversation again…'

Sasuke gave them both one finally glare before turning to his homework not really even seeing it though. He only saw his brother's smirking face that morning. 'He's so dead when I get home… him and Naruto both!'

* * *

Naruto got a chill down his spine but decided to ignore it. "God this book is boring…" he whined as he closed the book but quickly picked it back up again as soon as he Iruka-sempai glaring at him. He looked over at the weirdo again, "Hey, does it get any better as you read on?" Naruto had decided at that moment that it was rude to ignore someone even if they we're a little weird…

The boy turned to him surprised, as was half the class. "…Not really." was all he said as he turned and begun to ignore the other. The whole of the class, including Iruka, was stunned and gaping at the boy as if he grew a second head. All of them thinking the exact same thing, how the hell had Naruto managed to get him to talk?

Naruto saw no problem since he was new and knew nothing. "Hey, so what's your name anyway?"

The boy turned and blinked at him, shocked at this stranger's boldness. "Gaara." was all he said as he stared at the familiar but stranger person next to him.

He blinked back before a grin broke out a crossed his face. "Cool! Mine's Naruto! It's nice to meet you Gaara."

Everyone in the classrooms breath was taken away as the saw the beautiful purity of that one smile. Naruto simply went back to reading his book, not noticing anything different.

* * *

"Itachi could you tell me again why I'm here and what the hell where doing." Kisame asked in an irritated tone. He had been friend with Itachi since high school and use to his hair brained ideas but this one just shot over his head.

"Why, we're preparing for Naru-chan." Itachi said in a sweetly creepy voice as the gleam in his eyes returned.

'Every time I have asked since he called me yesterday to meet him at the mall he had said the very same thing. Why do I even bother trying to get a straight answer from him? Although I am beginning to feel sorry for little Naruto…' Kisame thought for about the fifth time that day as he once again listened to Itachi's orders. 'He really wants to have this ready for Naruto tonight, poor Naru-chan…Damnit now he's got me calling him that.'

* * *

Sorry Madwren I know I know I told you I would make this story much longer and end it at a different point but I got lazy….Oh and a special thanks to Trekiael, you always leave me long reviews that are encouraging but still point out things that I need to work on. Well at least I got this chap. out fast! It makes up for the short chapter on 5 that took forever to get out! So please review or I'll make sure I wait a week before I post anything! Well till next time! 


	7. Chapter 7

Alright I back! Mom killed our computer then I got writers block so yeah sorry….The only reason this chap. is done is that I got help from TimeFlys!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be broke right now, would I?

* * *

Chapter 7

The bell rung with it shrill cry, usually in trig class that bell was a miracle but today the classroom was suffocating with the feel of impending doom that seemed to be coming from the normally admired raven haired boy. They all watched as he stormed out of the room, pitying the one who must have angered him.

Gaara felt a steadily going blood lust moving quickly towards the classroom. He glanced over at the blond next to him, 'Why do I have a feeling that he's somehow the cause of this.'

"Hey Gaara, want to go to lunch with me?" the blond asked innocently as he caught Gaara staring at him again.

"Fine, we should hurry." he said in monotone, trying to hide the fact that he was concerned for the smaller boy.

"Why? Its lunch we really don't have to be their at a certain time." Naruto was about to continue but Gaara had grabbed his books and his hand while dragging him quickly through the door and down the hallway to the cafeteria.

* * *

Sasuke had ran through the crowded hallways, which really wasn't to hard since most of them saw him before hand and scooted out of his way as quickly as the rest of the crowd would allow. He saw right ahead of him Iruka's classroom. He ran though the door at inhuman speed, which was unfortunate for him because he did not see the blond haired source of his anger being dragged around the corner by a mysterious red head.

"Naruto! Were the hell are you!" Sasuke's voice boomed through the near empty classroom. The few remaining students we're staring at him in shock. It's just not everyday that Sasuke, the school's most popular cold hearted bastard, comes running into a class room shouting like he's going to kill the cute new kid.

"Um, Uchiha, if you're looking for Naruto you just missed him." Iruka said kindly as soon as he came out of his shock.

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears, 'I ran all the way here for nothing…' He slowly turned his glare at the remaining students, each flinched in fear. "Where did he go?" he asked in a dangerously low tone. Someone began to sniffle as another stuttered out lunch. Sasuke was about to charge out of the classroom and continue on his war path had a voice not interrupted him.

"By the way Sasuke, I'm really looking forward to your book report seventh hour." Iruka said in a cheerful manner.

'Oh shit! I completely forgot. I was planning on doing it last night but Naruto kept banging on my door…Damnit!' Sasuke thought in anger as he started to walk to the computer room. "Great now I have to pull a book report out of my ass instead of hunting down Naruto…I'll just kill him and Itachi both after school." he mumbled, which scared the crap out of people who were within hearing distance.

"Thank god I guessed right…" Iruka mumbled as he sat down with a huff. His calming thoughts where interrupted as the door creaked open.

"Iruka-chan are you ready to go?"

Iruka glared at the new comer, "Kakashi I told you a thousand times not to add chan to the end of my name…" He removed his jacket from the back of his chair and put it on. "Alright, come on lets go." he said as he smacked him on the head, playfully as if to get his attention, and they walked out the door.

"Hey Gaara, what was that all about." Naruto asked between breathing, half way out of the classroom Gaara had begun to run. Naruto looked up at the teen and saw that he was perfectly fine, 'What the hell is he!'

Gaara just turned around from looking around the corner to look at the boy funny before he huffed and walked towards a line. The scent of food flowed from said line. Before Naruto could stop himself he started to drool. He took his shirt sleeve and wiped off his chin before walking over to stand next to Gaara inline.

After the lunch the rest of the day past by quickly. Gaara was ingeographwith Naruto and for those that he wasn't in he would meet Naruto by the door and drag him to his next class. It was a little weird, like Gaara was trying to keep him from something, or someone. But Naruto didn't think much about it. The whole time Sasuke got an excused from most of his teachers to work on his essay.

As the last bell rang, marking the end of the day, Naruto sprang from his seat making a mad dash down the hall and out of the school. He wanted to be the first to get to the parking lot where Kisame was waiting to drive him home.

* * *

"Alright you just stay their and eat your snack and I'll go get Itachi." Kisame said. He really was just looking for any accuse to get away from the loud mouth blond who for the entire ride back from school had not stopped talking about…well everything.

'What the heck is this thing…' Naruto thought as he tilted the cracker every which way before his stomach grumbled. 'Screw this I'm hungry' He thought as he took a bit out of the corner. 'Not bad…not as great as ramen but edible at least.' Then he heard the slam of the front door.

Sasuke came in the kitchen at deadly pace. He stood and stared at Naruto for a fleeting second before he spoke. "My room now." He dragged out each word as if he was a father about to give a lecture to a misbehaving child.

Naruto walked by him with his head down. He would have looked fully miserable if not for the fact that he was still nibbling on a cracker.

"Now are you going to explain why you were at school today when I told you to stay here?" Sasuke said with a glare as he slowly walked into the room, slamming the door behind him.

Naruto gulped in fear thinking briefly about making a run for but decided to stand his ground. He swallowed the gram cracker he had been eating and looked Sasuke directly in the eyes. "I'm not some dog you can tell to sit. I need to interact with people. I need attention."

Suddenly the door burst open and Itachi came into the room followed by Kisame. "Alright Naruto I helped you now it's your turn to fulfill your half of the bargain." He had a sinister grin on his face which grew with each word. Kisame in the mean time had found Sasuke label maker and was trying to make it work.

Naruto looked at him blankly for a moment before he started to pout, "Ah do I have to right now?" with Itachi's nod Naruto got off the bed and walked towards the door. "Alright…"

"What! Naruto don't tell me you made a deal with Itachi!" Sasuke asked suddenly changing his tone from furious to concern. After Naruto's nod he made a dash for the door. He then threw his arms to either side of it, blocking the exit. "Theirs no way in hell Naruto is going with you."

"Sasuke don't worry nothing will happen to Naruto." Itachi said with a smile as he tried to remove Sasuke out of the doorway.

"I can trust you as far as I can throw you and we already found out last family picnic that that's not very far." Sasuke said with a glare.

No one noticed Kisame playing with the labeler till he stepped towards Naruto. He took the sticker part with the words and quickly stuck it on Naruto's forehead. "There now you don't have to worry about It." he said as he pushed Naruto towards Sasuke and the door.

As soon as he reached him, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulder with one hand and with the other he shoved his hair out of his face to see what it said. He stood and stared at it for a moment, in shock, as a little bit of blood came out of his nose.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's expression with worry. He quickly ran out of the room into the hallway where a mirror was. He stared for a minute before he ran back into the room with tears in his eyes as he grabbed Sasuke by his collar. "Sasuke! It's in some foreign langue! What does it say?" Naruto said tears running down his face as he looked up with big pleading eyes.

Itachi could no longer take it. He grabbed Naruto by the chin and turned him so could see the message on his forehead. He stared for a seconded before he burst out laughing. Kisame was grinning at his handy work.

"Here Naruto this is what it says." Itachi said, as soon as his laughter subsided, he grabbed one of Sasuke's notebooks and began to write. When he was done writing he showed Naruto. He stood their for a moment as he read the lines then promptly turned a bright red, he then glared a Kisame. "I didn't think you were a pervert!"

"Yeah yeah, now we really need to get ready. See ya later Sasuke!" Itachi said as he watched Kisame push Naruto out the door.

Sasuke still stood their as the words replayed over and over in his head and his nose bleed got far worse. And even though he knew that Naruto was out of the room those three little words would not leave him.

Property of Sasuke

* * *

Alright their please don't kill me for the long wait! Oh and if anyone is on Gaia come and visit me I'm MoonchildLadyOfShadows. Well till next time, Farewell! 


End file.
